


Victory has its price

by nabicnvs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheerleader Beom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabicnvs/pseuds/nabicnvs
Summary: Jackson's boyfriend surprises him by cheering him up on an important match. In his unique way, of course.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Victory has its price

"I'm just... anxious! It's an important match." 

Jackson is aware of the fact that he is blabbing. He is also aware that he will make himself even itchier inside if he keeps at it. If anything, his boyfriend's head falling on his shoulder and rubbing against it like cats do, it's pretty comforting. If only the hair wouldn't tingle Jackson's neck, it would be perfect. 

"I can cheer you on if you want?"

Jackson rolls his eyes and tries not to shift his shoulders like he would usually do — because he likes the kiss he receives on his neck. It doesn't cheer him on, though. 

"Would you still love me if I lost the match though?"

At that, Jaebeom snorts. So it's that serious, huh? 

"I'll be there to cheer you on!" He assures, finally straightening his back. 

His fingers pick the few pickle slices in his burger, and since he doesn't particularly like them, — he doesn't mind them, he just knows Jackson loves them — he slips one in Jackson's burger, albeit a bit clumsy. The second one he sticks on the top bun of Jackson's burger, absolutely affectionate. Only at the third does Jackson nag, demanding it in his mouth, and though eating it straight from Jaebeom's palm is as gross as it is embarrassing, he enjoys their little disgusting couple moment. 

"You can laugh, but I have some pompoms back from when I was babysitting my niece." With the fourth and last slice of pickle comes a confused frown from Jackson. 

"You do?" 

"I do." 

Truth is, Jackson knows his old-fashioned, gloomy goth looking, poetry-writer of a boyfriend won't just... show up with pompoms at the match. Jackson can't even picture it, though he is very much aware he got the dork out of Jaebeom ever since they started dating. 

Yet...

The same Jaebeom he knows, in all of his seriousness, fucking shows up at the match. With pompoms. Glittery black ones (they match him so well). And not only pompoms... 

Jackson's mouth remains agape when he looks at his face and sees a small star glued under his eye. At first, he almost laughs, telling himself it's a joke, it's a dream, it's something unreal. But then he hears Jinyoung hissing a gentle "what the fuck" between his teeth and it makes Jackson's face turn bright red. Even with his cap on and a part of his face covered, he is still bright red, about to die of embarrassment. 

A glittery pompom is shoved into his chin, but it doesn't matter much because Jaebeom is also wearing a little bun tied with a glittery scrunchie... On top of everything, he is also wearing Jackson's custom baseball-style jacket that has a big "WANG" along with his number imprinted on the back. It still doesn't feel fucking real and at this point he wishes Jinyoung would just force him to wake up by forcefully punching him. Preferably, in the face. 

"Go Sharks?" Jaebeom tries, grin on his lips, one pompom still shoved in Jackson's chin. Since he gets no reaction, the other pompom flies directly in Jinyoung's face, gets stuck in the grill in front of his mouth, and holy fucking shit...

As Jinyoung struggles to get it out with his gloved hands, Jackson gets on his knees, seeking to hide his face in his captain's torso — almost crotch, because fuck that cap. Of course Jinyoung goes feral for a moment, shoving Jackson away and then throwing the pompom at his friend, who sticks to the fucking floor for whatever reason. 

"Jackson, what the fuck!" He shouts once, kicks Jackson lightly with his ice skate. "Wang, you have three seconds to get up, or else, I'll kick your ass."

"Jackson?" Jaebeom tries too, in a sweet tone, shoving his remaining pompom into Jackson's face. "Get up, please, you have a match to win!"

It's actually still pretty embarrassing, yet Jackson sucks it up and gets back on his feet because the fun is kinda over, they actually have an important match going on in a matter of minutes.

"I..." He tries, face curling in a weird expression. 

"Baby, just have fun!" Jaebeom playfully hits him in the chest, apologetic smile planted on his lips. Only now does he look embarrassed, too. "And don't get injured... please." 

It's Jinyoung who rolls his eyes into oblivion and pulls Jackson away from his clown boyfriend. It's also Jinyoung who makes Jackson enter his game-high, like always. 

It's also the team who plays better, more relaxed than usual, energetic, enthusiastic. Though it's Jackson who has a rather bad — not bad, mediocre, let's say — day on the ice rink and doesn't really contribute to their important win. 

But at the same time, there are Jaebeom's pompoms those which make the whole team laugh and giggle while Jackson is too busy melting on the floor in embarrassment. 

(It's also Jackson who dies of embarrassment the second time the same day and almost rolls on the floor after Jinyoung jokes about buying Jaebeom a wholeass glittery cheerleader costume.)


End file.
